Juntos
by 3VAD127
Summary: Katara sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Pero había otro maestro, un hombre en particular, que estaba tan herido como ella. Y quizá, sólo quizá, ellos podrían lograr salir adelante juntos.


* * *

"_La caridad es sufrida, es benigna;_

_La caridad no tiene envidia; la caridad no hace sinrazón, no se ensancha._

_No es injuriosa, no busca lo suyo,_

_No se irrita, no piensa el mal._

_No se huelga de la injusticia, mas se huelga de la verdad;_

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_La caridad nunca deja de ser."_

-I Corintios 13:4-8

* * *

Nadie podía creer que ese día hubiese llegado.

El Avatar estaba muerto.

No habían pasado siquiera cuatro años del final de la guerra cuando el Avatar Aang había sido asesinado a sangre fría. Lo único que había hecho falta era una flecha perdida, un momento de distracción, un segundo para que la punta de púas entrara en su corazón y el adolescente, de sólo diecisiete años, había muerto. Hoy era su funeral.

Amigos, familia y muchos de sus admiradores se reunieron para la ocasión. Fue muy difícil para los amigos más cercanos de Aang poder admitir semejante concepto en sus mentes: el Avatar, su más cercano compañero, no iba a regresar. Y aunque no había sido culpa de ellos, nada podían hacer para salvarlo. Ni los poderes del Avatar, ni agua mágica. Nisiquiera las plegarias y lágrimas o regatear con los espíritus.

La joven esposa del Avatar permanecía al fondo de la multitud, obstinadamente rehusándose a ser consolada por sus amigos. No podía soportar ver a su hermano; su quijada temblorosa y sus nudillos blanquecinos por la fuerza con la que cerraba sus puños le contaban toda la historia. Ambos fueron sus amigos iniciales, ambos eran los más dolidos.

Katara apretó la quijada y dirigió su mirada al frente; _no podía_ darse el lujo de dejar que su sufrimiento se llevara lo mejor de ella. No debía.

Un hombre serio y vestido solemnemente se detuvo frente al ornamentado féretro. Ella negó con la cabeza. Aang no hubiese querido que lo vieran de esa manera. Si él estuviese… Si él estuviese aquí, se hubiese reído: los diseños elegantes, el recubrimiento de hoja de oro, las decoradas inscripciones. Simplemente no era su estilo. Ella sabía lo que él hubiese deseado (después de todo era la que mejor lo conocía). Él le hubiese pedido a Zuko que lo cremara y así esparcir sus cenizas al viento, que finalmente lo llevaría al mar. Siempre había sido así de romántico.

Katara sintió el collar que le rodeaba el cuello. Su pecho comenzó a quemarse al tiempo que unas esponjosas y elevadas nubes cruzaban calmadamente el firmamento. Estúpidas nubes. ¿Qué no sabían que hoy era un día horrible? De hecho, el peor día de su vida. Deberían tornarse grises y esparcir una lluvia de llanto y desesperanza.

Pero no lo hicieron. Dejaron que la insoportable calidez del sol siguiera brillando.

Su collar. El que _él_ le obsequió. Azul pálido, con hermosos e intrincados grabados en la superficie. Él simplemente intentaba respetar sus tradiciones.

Ella suspiró profundamente, escuchando el nombre de su amado salir de sus labios sin darse cuenta. La chica de la Tribu Agua volteó cuando sintió que su acompañante la miraba. Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon hasta convertirse en delgadas ranuras y su quijada firme evitaba cualquier temblor. Aún así ella podía ver a través de él. Siempre había podido. –_Lo siento tanto…–_ fue lo que sus dorados ojos le dijeron a la chica.

–_Un "lo siento" no es suficiente… "lo lamento" no lo traerá de regreso…– _Katara le dio la espalda a Zuko mientras el hombre detrás del féretro continuaba hablando. Cuán grandioso había sido el Avatar. Cuántas cosas buenas había hecho en su corta vida. Lo mucho que todos iban a extrañarlo.

'No debes extrañarlo', pensó la mujer entre la rabia y la amarga soledad. 'Ni siquiera lo conocías…'

Súbitamente se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. Y él sujetó con fuerza a sus dos acompañantes, una su esposa, la otra su compañera de crímenes, hermano y hermana compartieron una mirada. Al inicio, sólo habían sido ellos tres. Pero ahora sólo quedaban dos. Claro, ahora tenían a Toph, a Suki y a Zuko, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Los hermanos habían descubierto a Aang en el iceberg, y los tres se habían embarcado en una aventura que parecía, en su tiempo, imposible. Pero ellos lo habían logrado.

Sólo ellos tres.

Ella sintió un cálido roce en su brazo. –Ha terminado– dijo él. ¿Acaso ya habían pasado las tres horas? Sus labios temblaron al acercarse al lugar donde su amado había sido sepultado. Una costosa lápida de granito, tallada por la mejor maestra Tierra del mundo había sido puesta en su cabeza para marcar el lugar donde su cuerpo había sido puesto en reposo eterno. La maestra Agua pasó suavemente sus bronceados dedos por los caracteres inscritos en la roca.

Él no hubiese deseado esto.

Aang era simple y llanamente un amante de la diversión, que hubiese preferido montar llamas saltarinas y monos jabalíes salvajes a ser observado muerto en una ceremonia. Una piedra sencilla hubiese hecho todo el trabajo. O quizá dejar su tumba sin marcar, como los nómades Aire de antaño.

Katara sintió cómo el sufrimiento indeseado comenzaba a apilarse en su pecho. Se revolvía dentro de ella, consumiéndola, para después buscar una salida. Lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a escurrir sobre sus oscuras mejillas y se mezclaban con el sudor antes de gotear por su barbilla en una pequeña cascada. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para contenerse y evitar colapsar; además, el aire era _su_ elemento. Ella lo respiraba a él como respiraba el oxígeno y de pronto no parecía tener suficiente.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Sus angustias caían mas rápida y pesadamente ahora, al tiempo que las lágrimas humedecían más y más el suelo. El sol brillante aún estaba en lo alto del cielo. Intentó suprimir los sollozos, pero no lo logró. Solamente terminó ahogándose en ellos.

Y la joven maestra Agua rompió en llanto y se inclinó, sujetando su estómago. Titubeando, colocó su mano sobre su vientre. No podía perder esto. Era lo único que ella aún tenía de él.

--

Todo el mundo lo esperaba de ella. Cuando su esposo falleció, todos habían asumido que esto era lo que ella iba a hacer. Katara llamó suavemente a la puerta del palacio del Señor del Fuego. Pero en lugar de un sirviente elegante invitándola a pasar, la recibió un rostro familiar y cálido. –Zuko.–

–Sabía que vendrías– dijo con formalidad el maestro Fuego. Sus ojos mantenían casi el mismo nivel de dolor y pérdida que los de ella.

–Todo el mundo lo esperaba de mí…– respondió ella automáticamente, pero su rostro estaba fijo en formalidad, sus ojos azul helado casi vacíos del todo a excepción de "deber". No hubo romance, ni largos y aburridos monólogos sobre cuánto lo amaba; no hubo revelaciones súbitas. No hubo… nada. Katara había perdido demasiado como para intentar _sentir_ algo. Zuko la comprendía.

--

Se casaron algunos meses después. Los dos compañeros intercambiaron sus votos ante un altar en dos ceremonias: una en el palacio real en la capital de la Nación del Fuego y otra en el Polo Sur, el pueblo natal de la novia. Ella le obsequió un anillo de oro, como era tradición en la Nación del Fuego; pero él no le regaló ningún collar. Zuko sabía que ella no quería uno nuevo; no cuando ya tenía uno.

Katara lucía realmente hermosa. Vistió el mismo traje para ambas ceremonias: un tradicional vestido azul oscuro con elegantes pieles y un corsé con joyas incrustadas. Para Zuko, ella lucía verdaderamente impresionante. Sokka casi llora cuando tuvo que llevarla del brazo hacia el altar por segunda vez.

–Desearía que papá estuviese aquí para verte– le dijo suavemente al oído, cubierto por el velo.

–Yo también– susurró. Su voz era débil y suave; muy lejos de lo que solía ser.

Y entonces, súbitamente, marido y mujer se besaron. Se elevaron gritos de júbilo desde la multitud, pero sólo unos cuántos sabían lo que significaba. Sólo ellos podían verlo. Lo sabían. Pero todos los demás lo veían solamente como una cosa: dos elementos opuestos, unidos finalmente en paz.

La recepción y la luna de miel fueron igualmente adorables. Absolutamente perfectos. Katara yacía de espaldas, su cabellera chocolate esparcida sobre las mantas de seda. Tranquilamente trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre el corsé, justo sobre su vientre. Zuko descansaba recostado a un lado de ella. –Te amo– dijo él.

–Yo también te amo, Zuko– le respondió. Y lo besó, de la misma forma que una hermana besaría a su hermano en la mejilla.

--

Pasaron los meses y la mujer tranquilamente trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre su abdomen. Ella y Zuko aún se besaban de vez en vez, de la misma forma que ella besaba a Sokka cuando él la visitaba. Los besos eran inocentes y rápidos, usualmente en las mejillas y algunas veces en los labios, pero no había más. Ni torrentes de calidez. Ni inesperadas noches de pasión. Si, dormían en la misma cama, pero nada surgió entre los dos. Katara podía decir que no era la mujer que Zuko deseaba. La mujer que Zuko veía tenía largo cabello de ébano, ojos rasgados de plata y una sonrisa única.

Y Katara sabía que Zuko podía decir lo mismo de ella. Pues cada vez que ella suspiraba, _realmente_ suspiraba, cada vez que se acurrucaba junto a él, cada vez que ella verdadera y honestamente, sin alguna duda sentía amor… se estaba imaginando a alguien más. Alguien con una sonrisa algo boba y un corazón de oro. Alguien que podía tomar una vida con el giro de su muñeca o calmar una discusión levantando la palma de la mano.

Un día, mientras Katara tomaba un baño, Zuko accidentalmente se topó con ella. Hasta ese entonces se habían asegurado de nunca haber visto al otro desnudo. Pero ahora que había sucedido, el rostro del chico se volvió rápidamente carmesí. –Ohh… lo lamento terriblemente, Katara…–

Ella lo enfrentó con una mirada completamente vacía. –Está bien– dijo tranquilamente. –Estamos casados… ¿no lo recuerdas?– La sonrisa de la maestra Agua era _casi_ juguetona. Casi.

El hombre asintió y se unió a ella. El agua apenas llegaba al nivel de su cintura. Y entonces él notó su cuerpo. –Ohh… yo… no lo sabía…–

Ella lo miró confundida mientras él fijaba su vista en su vientre. –¿Qué?– Oh. Su corazón comenzó a temblar. –Zuko… yo lo siento… debí habértelo dicho.–

Su marido negó con la cabeza, esparciendo gotitas de agua sobre el cuerpo de la joven. –No. No lo lamentes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.–

Katara tragó saliva. –Te… Te gustaría… ehh…– Su pregunta quedó en el aire, pero no importó. Él ya estaba acercando su mano a su barriga, esparciendo calidez. Los dedos de un maestro Fuego sobre su piel acaramelada. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, tímidamente, sus pálidos dedos encontraron camino hacia el pequeño abultamiento. Inhalando y cerrando sus ojos dorados, el joven monarca podía sentir la vida que palpitaba debajo de sus dedos.

Fuego líquido se encontró con zafiro sólido. –¿Aang y tú?– preguntó.

–Sí– respondió la mujer y una sonrisa genuina finalmente iluminó su rostro. –Aang.– Y ella colocó su mano sobre la de él, como si temiera que la vida que albergaba en su interior pudiera desaparecer en la nada. Tal como _él_ lo había hecho.

El maestro Fuego se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer eso más frecuentemente. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera sonreír. Cualquier cosa que la hiciera feliz de nuevo.

Por que eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

--

Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur difícilmente podía concebir la idea en su mente. La Dama de Fuego Katara. Todavía sonaba demasiado extraño para ella, aún viniendo de sus propios labios. Sabía que en realidad no era lo que deseaba. Las sedas rojas, las interminables reuniones, las felicitaciones; ella podía tirar todo eso en un segundo si le diesen la oportunidad de ir al mundo de los Espíritus y _verlo_ de nuevo, aunque fuese sólo un instante. La joven mujer se hincó frente su lápida, recordando. Sólo recordando. Sin llorar, sin sentir, sin amar. Sin hacer nada, realmente. Sólo… recordando. A él. Y el corto tiempo que habían compartido.

Ella suspiró, sus dedos bañados de sol acariciando suavemente el tallado de su collar de compromiso. _Éxtasis_.

Una voz familiar la saludó. –¿Cómo es que sabía que estarías aquí?– Ella volteó para ver el rostro de su marido. Rápidamente él se había convertido en su más cercano compañero en las semanas y meses que siguieron al peor día de su vida.

Ella le sonrió a medias. –Porque soy demasiado predecible.–

Él se rió y la ayudó a incorporarse, besándola suavemente en la nariz cuando ella pasó al frente suyo. –Tú eres muchas cosas, mi querida amiga Katara; pero definitivamente no eres predecible.–

--

Conforme pasaban los días el pequeño ser dentro de Katara continuaba creciendo; tanto que rápidamente se volvió obvio, a pesar de sus pesados abrigos y vaporosos vestidos de seda. Desafortunadamente también incrementaron las felicitaciones.

La Dama de Fuego iba a tener un bebé. Oh, qué emocionante: el primer bebé trans-cultural nacido entre dos elementos opuestos desde antes de la Guerra. Prácticamente el mundo entero estaba al tanto de las noticias; decían que ambos eran muy afortunados de tener un niño juntos. Era una ocasión especial para ver la herida relación entre Agua y Fuego finalmente curada. Era un vínculo inquebrantable, eso decían. El mundo estaría en paz, y continuaría así _por siempre_.

Katara no era ninguna sabia, pero aún ella se daba cuenta que 'por siempre' podía ser un tiempo terriblemente largo. Lo sabía por que debía enfrentarlo cada vez que se daba cuenta que no podía pasar el resto de su vida con Aang. Tenía que vivir sin él.

Pero Zuko sabía. Ambos habían aprendido a leerse el uno al otro. Y sabía que ella no estaba viviendo realmente; su esposa estaba simplemente _existiendo._ Tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo cruel que se había llevado a su amor demasiado temprano.

–Les diré ahora– le dijo él una mañana, tomando sus helados dedos entre los suyos, más cálidos. –Voy a dejarles todo en claro. Necesitan saber la verdad ahora mismo.–

Ella sacudió su cabeza, aros de cabellera oscura cayendo sobre sus ojos. –Zuko… no lo hagas. La gente no lo entendería.–

–Sí, ellos lo harán– insistió él, sus ojos dorado pálido volviéndose oscuros de pasión. –Ellos lo _harán_. Conozco a mi gente. Ellos entenderán que tú lo amabas con todo tu corazón, pero más que eso, entenderán que no cambia nada entre la Nación del Fuego y las Tribus Agua.–

Y lentamente, de mala gana, la mujer asintió y agachó la cabeza colocando su mano debajo de su hinchado abdomen. Sintió a su niño pateando enérgicamente y una verdadera sonrisa atravesó sus labios. –Debes decirles. Deja que el mundo entero sepa que llevo un niño en mi vientre, el hijo del Avatar.–

El Señor del Fuego asintió entusiasmado y le devolvió la sonrisa. El anuncio fue hecho ese mismo día, menos de tres horas después.

Katara estaba muy orgullosa de su amigo el maestro Fuego. Y cuando regresó de su (sorpresivo) anuncio, la maestra Agua lo apretó en el abrazo más grande que ella se podía permitir, considerando su peso extra. Le dijo lo orgullosa que estaba de él, y lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo como amigo. Zuko la abrazó y le dijo lo mismo. Cuanto la admiraba por haber seguido adelante, aún habiendo perdido al hombre que amaba. Más que eso, cómo ella había prometido seguir a su lado, aún cuando sabía que ella no lo necesitaba. No tenía ningún compromiso que la atara a él. Zuko no la forzaba a vivir una vida aburrida en la Nación del Fuego; ella lo eligió a voluntad, por que se preocupada por su gente, y se preocupaba por _él_.

Eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

--

El alumbramiento de Katara sobrevino demasiado rápido. La pareja estaba sentada bajo un viejo roble, alimentando a los pato tortuga bebés, cuando súbitamente ella sintió una extraña humedad entre sus piernas. Se había estado sintiendo incómoda todo el día, pero esto era realmente extraño. Y entonces vinieron las contracciones. Ola tras ola de AGONÍA pulsante y agotadora que apenas podía soportar describir.

Los herbolarios del palacio no tuvieron tiempo de llevarla a la enfermería por temor a que ella diera a luz durante el trayecto. Estaba demasiado lejos como para que caminara y cargarla estaba fuera de discusión. Ya sufría bastante así como estaba. Así que decidieron guiarla a la laguna de los pato tortuga para un parto acuático.

Zuko estaba histérico. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Tres o más curanderos estaban hincados en la orilla del agua junto a ella, tomándola fuertemente de la mano y diciéndole que respirara. Pero todo lo que él podía ver era el rostro de dolor y pánico absoluto de Katara; sus mechones color chocolate pegados a su piel, los jadeos entrecortados, y los estremecedores quejidos de una mujer en labor de parto. Sokka y algunos amigos de Katara habían llegado con anterioridad para estar presentes en el nacimiento del niño, así que Zuko decidió ir a contarles acerca del predicamento de su esposa.

Todos tomaron la noticia… eh, bastante bien.

Todos excepto Sokka, por supuesto.

Inmediatamente el cayó a sus pies insistiéndole que lo llevara a ver a su hermana. Suki trató de calmarlo, pero él simplemente se apartó de ella. Pero el maestro Fuego podía verlo en sus ojos: Sokka _necesitaba _estar ahí. Ella lo necesitaba.

Así que, rápidamente, el dúo se encamino hacia el jardín donde Katara seguía pujando y jadeando pesadamente, sus ropajes revueltos y empapados, inhalando aire en respiraciones entrecortadas. Sokka no tardó un instante en ir hacia ella, chapoteando entre el agua sorprendentemente cristalina hasta arrodillarse a su lado. El herbolario trató de quitarlo de ahí, pero el guerrero de la Tribu Agua le envió una mirada que decía _–Tan sólo intenta interponerte entre nosotros…–_

Ninguno de los curanderos lo molestó después de eso.

Zuko pensó que era el hombre más ansioso ahí. Se colocó al lado de Katara, del lado contrario de Sokka, sujetando la mano de su esposa como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y ella de vez en cuando le regresaba el apretón, conforme la gravedad e intensidad de sus contracciones incrementaban a cada momento.

Pasaron las horas. Aunque era extraño, según Zuko. El proceso entero comenzó tan rápido… tanto que Katara estaba dando a luz en la laguna de los pato tortuga… pero ahora, ya habían pasado las horas, por lo menos, desde que ella inició las contracciones. Revisó la posición del sol. Diecinueve, dehecho.

El marido trató de calmarse, aún cuando su esposa gritaba fuertemente y aferraba su mano con tanta fuerza que pensó que se la rompería. Era normal. A las esposas les tomaba su tiempo dar a luz, especialmente si era su primer hijo. Cada bebé llegaba más y más rápido después de eso. Estaba seguro que ella estaría bien. Simplemente bien.

Fue cuando trató de quitar un mechón de cabello del rostro de Katara que Zuko se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus manos temblaban. Después de eso comenzó a respirar más lentamente, de manera regular, para mantener a su corazón latiendo normalmente. Si él se mantenía en calma, ella lo haría. Por que ellos funcionaban de esa manera.

Finalmente…

Finalmente.

_Finalmente_, el bebé había nacido, pateando y gritando. Los curanderos se aseguraron de mantener su cabeza por arriba del agua antes de cortar el cordón umbilical y frotarlo vigorosamente con toallas ásperas. Sokka estaba temblando al quitar el sudor de su cara y la de su hermana, apretando su mano aún con más fuerza. El niño comenzó a llorar ruidosamente mientras se tornaba sonrosado por todo el frote y las palmadas que le propinaron los curanderos.

Y, finalmente, el más anciano de todos le ofreció el niño a Zuko. –Su Alteza.– El joven Señor no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, aún cuando el niño no paraba de llorar.

Sus ojos dorados estaban serenos y calmados cuando finalmente se encontró con los de su esposa y su cuñado. Delicadamente, y con manos temblorosas, le pasó el niño a su madre.

Katara tomó ansiosamente el bultito y suspiró profundamente, recostándose sobre las suaves mantas totalmente exhausta. Retiró los pañales para tener una mejor vista de su carita. La hermosa carita de su bebé. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, y piel pálida y sonrosada: la viva imagen de su padre. Y Katara estuvo al borde del llanto cuando su bebé finalmente dejó de sollozar y abrió sus ojos.

Gris pizarra.

–Es un maestro Aire– exclamó alegremente. Podía sentirlo. Katara _podía_ sentirlo. Por primera vez desde ese día, estaba VIVA.

Sokka inclinó su cabeza a un lado y rascó su barbilla, un toque de ese comportamiento juguetón de antaño. –¿Cómo puedes saberlo?–

El niño súbitamente estornudó, soplando una corriente de aire que violentamente revolvió las mantas que lo cubrían. Y entonces hizo algo extraño, sorprendente y hermoso al mismo tiempo: sonrió. La misma sonrisa que su padre solía hacer. Katara respondió llorosamente, –Llámalo intuición de madre.–

Su hermano rió quedamente mientras Zuko le propinaba un puñetazo en el brazo.

Katara suspiró y se acurrucó aún más profundo en el agua, interponiéndose entre sus dos personas más queridas. Si, su corazón estaría siempre roto por el amor que había perdido, pero ahora tenía amigos y familia con ella a cada paso del camino. Siempre los tuvo, simplemente estuvo demasiado ciega como para verlos.

Pero ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos. –Eres un maestro Aire, ¿lo sabías?– dijo arrullando a su niño. –El último maestro Aire: justo como tu papi.– Una lágrima cristalina cayó por su rostro. No de tristeza, sino de completa felicidad. Aang se había ido, pero su bebé apenas había llegado.

Zuko puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales; no después de la muerte de Aang. Pero estaban juntos como amigos.

Y quizá… sólo tal vez… tendrían una oportunidad de sobrevivir como algo más que eso. Quizá.

* * *


End file.
